One challenge facing hair styling is that home efforts can seldom duplicate salon results. Such failure to duplicate is quite often the result of equipment used. One problem in styling hair is the use of rollers that typically must begin having a relatively high level of heat, and left in hair until cooled. The typical approach to this problem has historically been the use of a plurality of pre-heated rollers. Again, typically, rollers are installed, allowed to cool, removed, and hair then brushed and finished with various tools. Chemical additions of sprays and other enhancements may be used at any stage.
Any reduction in these described steps results in time savings. Any improvement in the equipment used in these steps results in time savings also, as well as improved results and results that more closely mimic those achieved by a hair stylist.
Additionally, hair stylists can represent a significant cost; therefore, any hair stylist benefits that can be duplicated in personal efforts can result in significant cost savings.
A further comparison between the present system and other devices presently used, a typical roller set is designed to be used after hair is dry, to add volume, to straighten or to curl for example. Such procedure usually results in a temporary volume and curl set, followed by collapse, as the hair is not set when damp and allowed to dry in the desired condition. Hair must complete drying in a condition of curler or roller retention to accomplish desired set, the premier advantage provided by the current system. This is termed a thermal set and provides best, long lasting results. In attempts to mimic a correct thermal set, some have suggested the use of a thermal brush, which the user or stylist then attempts to leave in the hair until cooled. These efforts are prone to failure due to the brushes' extreme difficulties in staying in the hair. The handles, after all, provide great resistance to hair retention due to weight and bulk. The present system hereby provides the solutions to the above noted problems.